


As Long As I Got My Suit & Tie

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Carolina and York's wedding. Wash has never seen Tucker in a suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As I Got My Suit & Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy. Got this prompt from OTP Prompts on Tumblr (Which is where I'm getting some of my prompts from because they fit so well with Tuckington). As always, I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for reading, and a kudos and comment are always greatly appreciated! <3

Wash pulled at his tie, feeling like he was being suffocated. He really didn’t want to wear it. But he had to. It was a wedding after all, and he was so happy for Carolina and York. It was about time that York proposed. They had been dating for 5 years, and Wash and North had been pestering him to just ask her already. He had the ring for a week, trying to find the right moment. And Wash was glad he did. It still sucked he had to wear a suit, but he would rather wear it than miss their wedding.

 

Wash spotted York talking with North and walked over, big grin on his face. “You nervous York?” York looked at him and nodded with a laugh.  
“Of course I am Wash, I’m getting married to a beautiful woman that I love and I don’t want to screw anything up. I have every right to be nervous.” North and Wash laughed.  
“You’ll be fine. Pretty sure she loves you or she wouldn’t have put up with you for 5 years and wouldn’t have agreed to marry you.” North said reassuringly and York grinned.  
“You’re not wrong. Still don’t know why she agreed to that date I asked her on. It felt like I was a high school boy with a crush back then. And today I’m getting married.” York had a goofy grin plastered on his face, remembering the first time he had met Carolina.  
“Big day man. It’s crazy that one of us is getting married.” They went quiet before all laughing.  
“Fuck yeah. I’m getting married today Wash. Maybe you’ll have the balls to ask Tucker out already?” York nudged him and Wash spluttered.  
“What the hell are you talking about York?!” North and York rolled their eyes simultaneously. “Seriously Wash? You’ve been crushing on him for like a year now, just ask him. Pretty sure he’s into you too.” North said, trying to reason with him.  
“He’s not. He’s way out of my league.”  
“Yes because an immature innuendo spitting idiot is way out of your league.” York said sarcastically. North laughed but Wash just glared at him.  
“I hate you both. Besides, today isn’t about me, it’s about you and Carolina.” Neither of them disagreed to that and Wash waved, heading towards his seat. They all had names on them. Wash rolled his eyes. Of course Carolina made a seating arrangement. He stopped dead when he saw his and immediately blushed. Of course. Of course Carolina put him next to Tucker. York definitely had something to do with it. And of course North was to his right, so he could bug Wash about Tucker, South was to Tucker’s right. They were in a sibling sandwich and Wash knew he was screwed.

 

Wash wasn’t looking for Tucker. He wasn’t. He was just looking around, seeing who was here and who wasn’t. Pretty much everyone was here already. The Reds had made it, and Grif was already trying to steal food, Simmons yelling at him. All the guy Freelancers were there, congratulating York. Even Tex had come because she and Carolina were actually on pretty good terms at the moment. Wash assumed CT, South and Tex were helping Carolina get ready. Wash smiled as he saw that everyone had followed what Carolina wanted. Everyone had a black suit with their old armour color as the accent. Wash assumed the girls had something of that sort on their dress. He realized the blues weren’t here yet, they were the only ones missing and the ceremony began in 10 minutes. Just as he thought that the door burst open, revealing a smiling Caboose. Church followed him, giving everyone a look.  
“Yes, we’re later I realize that. But you try getting this idiot into a suit.” Church grumbled, crossing his arms at Caboose who was smiling happily at him. Wash didn’t hear what he said next because Tucker walked into the room. Wash’s heart stopped for a moment and he couldn’t hear anything, all his attention was on Tucker. It was like time and stopped. He was in a black suit, just like everyone else, but it looked better on him than anyone else. It curved along with his muscles, fitting tightly and perfectly in every spot. He had an aqua tie, the color of his old armour, and it stood out perfectly against his dark skin. His dreads were tied back, revealing a small part of his tattoo on his neck. Wash swore Tucker’s eyes were different. They looked deeper, like they had hundreds of different shades of blue. His teeth were fucking sparkling, silver lip ring sparkling with them. Wash never noticed how sharp Tucker’s jawline was or how perfect his dimples were. Wash nearly lost it when Tucker turned and winked at him, then kept walking forward.  
“Earth to Wash.” Wash jumped and spun around at the voice. North stood behind Wash, the biggest smirk on his face. “So Wash. Tucker’s here.” Wash glared at the teasing note in his voice. “I think you already noticed though. Oh yeah, by the way, it’s time to take our seats.” Wash was certain North’s face would get stuck in a permanent smirk. Wash said nothing, just followed North to their seats.

 

Tucker slid into his seat beside Wash, smiling up at him.  
“It’s about time York asked her. God, I know Carolina was waiting for it. Once he asked, she wouldn’t stop talking about it. She dragged me everywhere. Literally everywhere.” Wash gave Tucker a raised eyebrow. “Dude. I think she hates me. And I’m not even her blood brother! But no, Church was too busy with Tex! And the thing is, Carolina let him! She let her blood brother hang out with his girlfriend. I had to go with her to look for dresses. I was stuck with CT, South and Carolina for hours. I’ve never seen so many dresses in my life. I thought I was going to die.” Tucker threw his hands in the air and slumped back in his seat, shaking his head. Wash laughed at him.  
“Well, I see you loved the wedding planning as much as York did, and he only had to help with decorations, and venue and seating charts. Probably some other small things.” Wash smiled sweetly at Tucker who glared at him.  
“If I had to look at another tablecloth color or flower, I think I would’ve jumped out the window. If someone kidnapped me and wanted to torture me, that’s what they would use.”  
“Tablecloth colors?” Wash asked, smirking at Tucker who looked at him exasperatedly.  
“Yes! Carolina hates me.” Tucker went quiet for a minute, smiling softly. “But I did it without a complaint. I mean, this is her big day, and she wants it to be perfect. So I did what I could. I’m just glad she was satisfied with my help. The worst thing is that I’d do it all again for her in a heartbeat.” Tucker sighed and Wash smiled.  
“It’s called being a caring brother.” Tucker laughed at Wash’s comment and sat up.  
“I guess. I better be her favorite if I wasn’t already. Church is the worst brother ever, and he’s her actual brother!” Tucker said, shaking his head. Wash smiled.  
“Just because you don’t have the same parents as them, doesn’t make you any less of a family member.” Tucker laughed at Wash and shoved him.  
“Don’t get all mushy on me. That comes later, when I probably start crying at the fact that my sister is fucking married.” Tucker shook his head with a smile. 

 

Tucker didn’t lie to him. Well not completely. Tucker’s eyes were glossy, a fond smile on his face as York slipped a ring onto her finger, but he didn’t cry. Wash was obviously emotional himself. One of his best friends just got married to his other friend. North nudged him, smiling. “Crazy huh?” Wash nodded.  
“Yeah. Crazy.”

 

The minute the ceremony was over and the wedding reception began, Tucker rushed to find Carolina. She was still in her gown. It was a white form fitting dress with teal laced in. He already saw it on her, but she looked beautiful. Her red hair was all pinned up and her green eyes were sparkling.  
“Carolina…” Tucker whispered, and she spun around, hugging him. “Holy shit. You’re married. Like, its official now.” Tucker whispered when they pulled away and she nodded, tears in her eyes.  
“I know. Tucker, I couldn’t have done this without you. I love you. Even if you’re an idiot.” Tucker laughed, smiling.  
“Love you too sis. I’m glad you’re happy. You deserve it.” He watched Carolina get swept up by CT and South, both gushing about how perfect the wedding ceremony was. Tucker smiled, watching her go.  
“I never knew you were so sentimental Tucker.” Tucker jumped and rolled his eyes as Tex appeared by his side.  
“Only if there’s a good reason. And this is one.” Tex nodded, smiling slightly.  
“I guess it is huh? It’s weird. I mean sure, Carolina and I aren’t the best of friends, but two of our close friends just got married.” Tucker nodded.  
“Yeah. I think it’s strange for everyone. But the good kind of strange.”  
“Jeez Tex. You too?” Church asked, coming up behind them, shaking his head. Tucker and Tex looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
“You’re just mad because I’m clearly her favorite brother and she loves me more.” Tucker stuck his tongue out at Church who glared at him.  
“Whatever. Everyone is being too sentimental for my liking.” Church said with a grimace.  
“Would it kill you to not be an asshole for a day and actually smile because your older sister just got fucking married?” Tucker practically yelled, actually kind of angry that Church was being this much of an asshole on such a special day.  
“Tucker, chill. Carolina knows how I am. I’ve already had my heart to heart moment with her. She said Tex and I can leave if we don’t want to stay for the reception.” Tucker still felt annoyed at him still for some reason, but nodded.  
“Well, bye then. Nice sharing a moment with you Tex.” She flipped him off and Tucker knew that meant she agreed.

 

Wash was just hanging with North as they watched Carolina and York have their first dance as a couple. He caught Tucker’s eye from across the room. He was standing next to Caboose, trying to keep him quiet and stop him from touching anything. He saw Wash and smiled at him, before covering Caboose’s mouth with his hand.  
“You’re so fucked.” North whispered. Wash blushed and glared at North  
“Shut up.”  
“No dude, like you totally are. Just ask him out already. Or at least ask him to dance.” Wash was about to say something when everyone starting cheering. Wash saw that they had finished their dance and kissed. Wash clapped along with them. Before anyone went out to dance, Tucker was handed a microphone and he tapped it. Carolina and York were smirking evilly at Wash behind Tucker. Tucker looked at Wash and began singing.  
“I can't wait 'til I get you on the floor, good-looking  
Going out so hot, just like an oven  
And I'll burn myself, but just had to touch it  
It's so fly and it's all mine  
Hey baby, we don't mind all the watching, hi  
'Cause if they study close, real close, they might learn something.”  
Wash blushed like crazy as Tucker sang the words, heading straight towards Wash with a smirk. Everyone was laughing and clapping as Tucker reached him, holding out his hand. “Wash, can I have this dance?” Everyone was looking at Wash, and he knew he was blushing like crazy.  
“Yes.” Everyone laughed and got their own partner, pulling them close to dance. Wash took Tucker’s hand who pulled them together. Tucker’s hands wrapped around Wash’s hips and Wash wrapped his around Tucker’s neck. Tucker rested his head on Wash’s shoulder as they swayed to the music. “Hey Wash?” Tucker mumbled against Wash’s shoulder.  
“Yeah Tucker?” Wash asked softly, looking down at the man pressed against him. Tucker looked up and their eyes met. Tucker smiled softly.  
“I like you.” Wash blushed as Tucker stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Wash’s lips, not taking his arms off of Wash’s waist. He stayed pressed against Wash, smiling and Wash blushed again.  
“I like you too you idiot.” And Wash leaned down to kiss Tucker. Tucker tilted his head up and kissed back softly. When they pulled away, the music had stopped.  
“It’s about time.” York and North said in unison, smiling at Wash. Wash flushed red, but Tucker just smirked and pulled Wash closer to him.


End file.
